


И леденцы на сдачу

by alice_de_mort



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Лука проспорил друзьям и теперь ему придется иметь дело с самым искусительным аптекарем Парижа.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

\- Итак, ты готов? – Базиль возбужденно сверкал глазами, видимо, несказанно довольный наказанием, которое придумал. Он держал Луку за ворот куртки, словно заботливая мамуля, собиравшая ребенка в школу.

Вот только, блядь, совсем не в школу.

\- Нет, не готов, - Лука возмущенно затряс головой, отчего волосы на ней пришли в движение. Они всегда жили своей отдельной жизнью. Лука ждал, что однажды они просто оставят записку и убегут в Африку. Или в Россию. В Сибирь. 

\- Друг, да все будет в порядке, - Ян потрепал его по плечу, но сам, засранец, еле сдерживал смех.

\- Идите вы на хрен, я не буду этого делать! – Лука взвился и попытался вырваться из хватки Базиля.

\- Ну, ты объективно проспорил, - Артур, единственный, кто пока оставался относительно нейтральным к происходящему, тоже перешел на сторону врага.

\- Я вас ненавижу, знайте! – патетично воскликнул Лалльман и, вырвавшись наконец из рук Базиля, резко развернулся в сторону аптеки.

\- Давай, Родина тебя не забудет! – напутствовал друга Ян, уже даже не пытаясь скрыть свое веселье.

Предатель.

Все трое предатели.

Щеки Луки просто пылали от смущения. То есть, от гнева. От гнева они пылали.

Он поправил на плече лямку рюкзака, вдохнул поглубже и решительно толкнул дверь.

В аптеке, как на зло, не было ни души. Только длинные ряды полок с лекарственными препаратами и какой-то лохматый парень в очках за кассой.

Увидев провизора, Лалльман тут же растерял всю свою решительность. Какого черта это не девяностолетняя бабуля, как в аптеке у его дома. 

Зачем тут этот парень. Зачем это его жизнь, господи.

Лука начал чувствовать признаки зарождающейся паники. Его щеки уже не просто пылали, они горели от смущения, стыда, возмущения и да, гнева.

Он вцепился в лямку своего рюкзака побелевшими пальцами и не мог сдвинуться с места. Буквально.

Решив дать себе немного времени, Лука оглядел полки, возле которых судьба лишила его возможности ходить.

Средства от кашля, головной боли, диареи. Интересно, а слабительное тут есть? Надо бы купить и подсыпать Базилю.

Мстительные мысли помогли немного расслабиться, и Лука сделал пару несмелых шагов вперед.

Нет, не несмелых, а вполне себе мужественных. Да, очень даже уверенных.

Аптекарь наблюдал за ним поверх стекол своих хипстерских очков и улыбался уголком рта.

Лука бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и тут отвернулся, покраснев еще больше. Какого черта этот парень так преступно красив?

Лалльман подумал, что надо бы вызвать полицию. Такие люди не должны просто так разгуливать на свободе. Это опасно для окружающих.

Может вызывать неконтролируемые оргазмы.

Разозлившись на собственные мысли, Лука приобрел уверенности, чтобы подойти еще немного ближе. Он застыл напротив витаминов для беременных.

Брови аптекаря застыли в немом вопросе.

Лука сделал вид, что эти витамины ему безумно интересны. Был бы он суперменом, то своим взглядом непременно прожег бы в стекле дыру. Так интересно ему было.

Меж тем расстояние до кассы неумолимо уменьшалось.

Проклиная Базиля и всех своих друзей разом, Лука все же сделал эти последние пару шагов и подошел к своему жертвенному алтарю.

Бедный маленький барашек Лалльман. Агнец на заклание от друзей-предателей.

\- Могу я чем-то вам помочь? – аптекарь улыбнулся, и словно бы солнце озарило все вокруг. Морщинки вокруг его глаз собрались в такие милые складочки, что у Луки подкосились ноги.

Нет, решительно пора звонить ажанам.

Если верить имени на бейджике, богоподобного аптекаря звали Элиоттом. Совершенно обычное имя, к слову.

Бесконечно прекрасное.

Взгляд Луки заметался по прилавку. Он понял, что час расплаты настал. Все его тупые шутки над друзьями прилетели бумерангом вот в эту самую минуту. А личная Немезида улыбалась так, что хотелось прямо тут и сейчас снять с себя трусы и отдать ей самое дорогое.

\- Месье? – Элиотт вопросительно улыбнулся еще шире. – Могу я что-нибудь для вас сделать?

Да, выйди за меня замуж.

\- Мне нужно, - Лука запнулся, все еще шаря глазами по спасительным полкам, - мне нужны… вот эти лакричные леденцы.

\- Да, конечно, - Элиотт легко развернулся и полез в шкафчик позади себя.

\- Идвадцатьпачекпрезервативов, - скороговоркой выдал Лука, у которого чуть сердце от собственной смелости не выскочило из груди.

\- Что, простите? – Элиотт повернулся, слегка ошарашенный, но не менее прекрасный, чем минутой ранее.

\- Двадцать пачек, - повторил Лука, готовый сейчас оказаться где угодно, только не тут, пожалуйста, боже. – Презервативов.

\- Кхм, - Элиотт откашлялся и подошел к прилавку, сжимая в руке злосчастные леденцы. – Я, кхм, не уверен, будет ли у нас столько в наличии. Вам какой размер?

Эта сволочь, похоже, уже взяла себя в руки и тоже решила поиздеваться. Попрыгать на могиле, потанцевать на костях бедного Лалльмана, так сказать.

Лука подумал было назвать самый большой размер, чтобы хоть как-то реабилитироваться в глазах этого красавчика. Но потом подумал, что он, блядь, будет делать с таким количеством резинок XXL. Это такой каланче, что сейчас ждала ответа с ехидной ухмылочкой, такие были бы в пору.

\- Медиум, - процедил Лука и опустил глаза в пол. Он пытался взять себя в руки, но ни хренашечки не получалось.

\- Подождите, я проверю, есть ли у нас столько, - Элиотт облизнул свои порочные, греховные губы и полез в компьютер.

Лука старался не смотреть на него, все тщетно. Взгляд помимо воли возвращался к притягательному лицу. За что бедному Луке все это. За что.

\- Вы знаете, - Элиотт наконец поднял глаза от монитора и посмотрел Луке прямо в душу, аж до самого члена достал, - у нас сейчас будет только половина.

\- Всего десять? – разочарованно уточнил Лука, понимая, что таким образом он свое наказание не отработает и придется проходить все заново только уже в другой аптеке.

Элиотт, похоже, охренел от его ответа, потому что снова откашлялся и поправил свои идеальные очки.

\- Что ж, - произнес он с оттенком уважения в голосе, - вижу, это для вас вопрос жизни и смерти?

Лука, не задумываясь, кивнул.

\- Полагаю, мы можем поступить так, я сейчас позвоню на склад и узнаю, когда они смогут привезти нам остальное. Возможно, это займет около часа. Вы можете оставить свой телефон, а я наберу вас, когда все будет готово. Это подойдет?

Голос Элиотта звучал как урчание чеширского кота. Он словно убалтывал Луку вступить в какую-нибудь секту.

Ага, секту адептов гандонов.

\- Подойдет, - Лука понял, что молчание затянулось. – Давайте, я запишу вам номер.

Элиотт с какой-то подозрительно довольной миной протянул ему бумагу и карандаш. Лука, который только-только немного успокоился, снова зарделся.

Ему казалось, что он не номер свой оставляет, а договор на продажу души с дьяволом подписывает.

Впрочем, было что-то в глазах этого аптекаря такое, что заставляло думать о самом темном и грязном, что плескалось на глубине этой самой души.

О жестком, жарком, грязном сексе. Где-нибудь в подсобке. Или прямо тут, среди чертовых полок с лекарствами.

Луке стало так жарко, что его буквально прошибло волной горячего воздуха. Он быстро дописал свой номер, сгреб в рюкзак выставленные на прилавок пачки презервативов и поднял глаза на Элиотта.

\- Я не уточнил последнее, - аптекарь снова улыбнулся. – Ваше имя.

— Это так важно для покупки? – промямлил Лалльман, собрав все свои силы, чтобы не отвести взгляд.

\- Для покупки – нет, - Элиотт сграбастал огромной ладонью бумажку с номером телефона, купюры, оставленные на прилавке Лукой, и выжидающе уставился. Заполучить имя он был настроен весьма решительно.

\- Лу… - язык вдруг отказал Луке, буквально присохнув к небу, - Лу…

\- Лулу? – брови Элиотта снова невообразимо подпрыгнули вверх, а уголки губ изогнулись в веселой усмешке. – Вам подходит.

\- Лука Лалльман, - способность говорить вернулась также внезапно, как и исчезла.

\- Упс, я уже записал Лулу, - Элиотту было совершенно не жаль. – Я вам позвоню. Буду ждать вас через час.

\- Хорошо, - Лука тряхнул волосами и развернулся, намереваясь выйти отсюда как можно быстрее, иначе он реально грозил провалиться прямо сквозь пол прямиком в преисподнюю.

\- Постойте, Лука! – окликнул его Элиотт. 

Пришлось остановиться и обернуться.

Элиотт смотрел из-за прилавка, улыбаясь как самая распутная грешница Парижа.

\- Вы забыли свои леденцы, - он подмигнул и метким броском запустил пачку прямо Луке в руки.


	2. Chapter 2

\- И ты что, вернёшься туда? - даже Базиль не понимал отчаянного рвения Луки завершить начатое.

\- Сдается мне, - Ян хитро прищурился, - малыш Лулу нам чего-то не договаривает.

Лука аж дернулся от этого прозвища. Его обожгло во всех местах сразу. Интимных и не очень.

Он понимал, что если вернётся в аптеку, то исход один. Будут трахать.

Но мужик он в конце концов или не мужик, чтобы пасовать перед трудностями. Он проспорил двадцать пачек, он добудет двадцать.

Принципы превыше всего!

\- Я выполню задание до конца, - Лалльман вздернул нос и свысока посмотрел на друзей.

Ну как свысока. Чуть-чуть свысока. Ладно, совсем не свысока. Но все равно гордо.

Он даже расправил плечи и тряхнул волосами.

\- Ну мы бы и так засчитали, правда, Баз? - Артур поправил очки на носу, и Луке снова стало жарко.

Что за херня? Он на все теперь будет так реагировать?

\- Точно, - Базиль приобнял Луку за плечи. - Бро, ты справился. Забей.

Заверения друзей немного подорвали уверенность Лалльмана. Может и правда, хрен с ним со всем. Заниматься сексом с незнакомцем — это как-то чересчур.

Особенно, блядь, для девственника.

Но, с другой стороны, с чего он вообще взял, что Элиотт заинтересован.

Лука вспомнил, какими взглядами его одаривал этот змей-искуситель.

Хорошо, Элиотт был весьма заинтересован.

\- Ну что, пошли с нами по пиву пропустим? - Ян внимательно наблюдал за другом, который ничего не замечал, задумавшись о чем-то своем. - Или ты хочешь...

Договорить он не успел, у Луки зазвонил телефон. Номер незнакомый.

\- Да, - в горле снова пересохло.

\- Месье Лалльман? - бархатный голос на том конце не оставлял сомнений в личности звонящего.

Как и в принципе сомнений.

\- Да, - Лука поплыл даже на расстоянии.

\- Ваш заказ готов, вы придете? - и почему казалось, что спрашивал Элиотт вовсе не о заказе.

\- Да, - Лука все же решился. Звонок стал тем самым знаком, который решил его судьбу.

Его щеки вновь стали пунцовыми, а ладони предательски взмокли.

\- Я жду вас, - в голосе Элиотта послышалась улыбка.

Лука сбросил вызов и поднял глаза на друзей, которые, как оказалось, выжидающе смотрели на него.

\- Что? - немного высоким голосом воскликнул Лалльман. - Что уставились, придурки?

\- Ты на свиданку собрался? - спросил Артур.

\- Точно, - кивнул Базиль. - Выглядишь так, словно собрался трахаться.

\- Ага, - присоединился к этим предателям Ян. - Прям будто уверен, что тебе дадут. Такая хорошенькая аптекарша?

Друзья возбуждённо загалдели и засвистели, когда Лука покраснел ещё больше.

\- Ненавижу вас, уроды, - пробормотал он.

\- Неправда, - Базиль повис на плечах друга. - Если бы не мы, тебе бы ничего не обломились с этой цыпочкой.

\- Это не цыпочка, - Лука раздражённо отмахнулся и пошел в сторону аптеки.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

\- А кто? - спросил удивленный Базиль.

\- Баз, ты такой придурок, - Артур закатил глаза. - Лука, ты уверен?

\- Да-да, я уверен, отъебитесь! - Лалльман действительно преисполнился уверенности. 

Особенно после того, как поделился с друзьями. Он знал, что они не осудят.

Как можно судить того, кому обломился секс.

Даже если трахать будут тебя, а не ты. Подумаешь.

\- Его зовут Элиотт, неудачники, - крикнул Лука, приближаясь к аптеке. - И он пиздец какой красавчик!

\- О-ля-ля, - парни засвистели ему вслед.

Лука рассмеялся и, не оборачиваясь, показал им фак. 

Потом для верности ещё один.

Едва толкнув дверь внутрь, он вновь растерял весь свой запал.

У кассы стояла какая-то девчонка и отчаянно флиртовала с Элиоттом.

Лука разозлился. Это что ещё за мартышка.

Он вообще-то первый пришел. Ему нужнее.

Он, может быть, вообще мужчину мечты нашел.

Он, может быть, уже гостей за свадебным столом рассадил.

Он заебался быть девственником, в конце концов.

Насупившись, Лука завис у полки с тестами на беременность. 

Когда эта муравьиха уже свалит. И Элиотт тоже хорош.

Какого черта он ее обслуживал. Неужели не видел, что она жаждала забраться к нему в штаны.

Праведный гнев обуял Луку. Он подошёл к кассе и практически отпихнул девчонку в сторону.

\- Мне назначено, - заявил он.

\- Это аптека, придурок, - прошипела муравьиха и попыталась оттолкнуть Лалльмана.

Элиотт наблюдал за ними, даже не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку.

Вот же козлина. Лука злобно сощурился и уставился на изменника.

\- А знаете, вы правы, - смотря Элиотту прямо в глаза, заявил он. - Я, пожалуй, зайду в другое время. Например, никогда.

Девчонка посмотрела на него как на психа, а Элиотт вдруг посерьёзнел.

\- Мадмуазель, прошу меня извинить, - он все так же смотрел в глаза Луке. - Но я действительно должен попросить вас зайти позже. Или в другой наш филиал. Сейчас нам придется закрыться на спецобслуживание.

\- Чего? - бедная муравьиха недоумевала. - Это же не ресторан.

\- К сожалению, я не могу сейчас вас обслужить, - Элиотт нацепил на лицо грустную улыбку. - Мне очень жаль.

Ага, как же. Нихуя ему было не жаль.

Лука внутренне ликовал. Он победил в этой драке за самца.

Ну, не совсем драке, конечно.

Так, потолкались немного.

Смущение вдруг снова вернулось.

Причем в троекратном, блядь, размере.

Меж тем Элиотт выпроводил муравьиху и запер за ней двери, обрубая пути отхода.

Лука сглотнул.

Прятаться было некуда. Разве что за прилавок нырнуть карасиком.

Боги, о чем он думал.

Элиотт неспеша приближался по проходу. Он был высоким. На голову выше точно.

Ебаная каланча.

С длинными ногами, руками, волосами.

С длинным всем в общем.

Лука сглотнул ещё раз. Он медленно поднял взгляд от пола и посмотрел парню напротив в глаза.

\- И где мой заказ?

\- В подсобке, - Элиотт наконец приблизился. Он навис сверху. Как скала. Буквально.

Лука попятился, но очень быстро упёрся спиной в стеклянный прилавок.

Сердце замерло в груди.

\- Дышите, месье Лалльман, - хмыкнул Элиотт, и сердце зашлось в бешеном галопе.

Лука не знал, что говорить.

Элиотт совершенно четко обозначил свои намерения.

И Лука принял их.

Отступать было некуда. За спиной оставались только тесты на беременность.

\- Пойдёмте за мной, - Элиотт все ещё создавал видимость светской беседы.

\- За-зачем? - тупо переспросил Лука, заикаясь от волнения. 

\- Товар проверять на прочность, - Элиотт усмехнулся уголком рта и подошёл к небольшой двери в витрине, из которой вышел в зал ранее.

На негнущихся ногах Лука последовал за ним.

Будто на Голгофу.

На самом деле Лука надеялся на член.

В подсобке они оказались через минуту. Это было чистое и светлое помещение с большим диваном для отдыха.

Лука вдруг подумал, часто ли Элиотт тут товары тестировал?

Подумал он, видимо, слишком громко, потому что аптекарь снова усмехнулся и произнес:

\- Вы, наверное, полагаете, месье Лалльман, что я тут постоянно мастер классы провожу? На самом деле, - он уселся на диван и кивнул на место рядом с собой, приглашая, - вы у меня первый.

\- Вы у меня тоже, - пробормотал Лука, с опаской усаживаясь.

\- Что?

\- Что?

Неловкое молчание затянулось. Они сидели очень близко друг к другу, и Луке стало катастрофически не хватать воздуха.

\- Кхм, вы отдадите мне уже чертов заказ?

\- Куда-то торопитесь, месье Лалльман? - Элиотт снова выгнул бровь. Он достал откуда-то из шкафчика пачку презервативов. Точно таких же, какие выбрал Лука. И у того мелькнула мысль, а что, если ему сейчас действительно просто отдадут заказ и выставят за дверь?

\- Нет, - севшим голосом ответил Лука.

\- В таком случае, скажите мне, месье Лалльман, вы девственник? - Элиотт испытующе посмотрел прямо в глаза, а Лука вдруг стал заваливаться на бок и задыхаться.

\- Я... - Лука пытался справиться со своей внезапной маленькой панической атакой. - Это имеет какое-то значение?

\- Просто если у вас нет надлежащего опыта, я должен показать вам, как правильно обращаться с товаром, - Элиотт раскрыл упаковку и вытащил кондом. - Моя задача - проинструктировать покупателя как можно подробнее.

Он, блядь, серьезно?

Он серьезно.

Лука, понимая, что ему прямая дорога в ад, промямлил:

\- У меня никого не было.

\- Что ж, - голос Элиотта зазвучал подозрительно довольно, - в таком случае, сейчас я покажу вам, как его надевать.

Что за? Лука ошарашенно уставился на этого психа. Блядский боженька, что вообще происходило сейчас?

\- На себе? - опешил Лука.

\- Нет, зачем же, - Элиотт с характерным шелестом надорвал фольгу. Запахло резинкой. И ещё клубникой. - Да и размер мне не совсем подойдёт.

Лука был готов отдать все, что имел, чтобы прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь пол.

Можно с диваном.

\- Я, - он не понимал, зачем продолжает поддерживать игру этого психа, - я недостаточно возбуждён.

\- И правда, - Элиотт нахмурился. - Но ничего, думаю, я знаю пару способов, как это исправить. Двигайтесь ближе, месье Лалльман. Не стесняйтесь. Люди доверяли своим аптекарям и более интимные проблемы.

Куда уж, блядь, интимнее.

Лука, словно в бреду, подвинулся ближе. Он чувствовал аромат туалетной воды Элиотта и жар его тела.

Сам Лука дрожал. То ли от холода, то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения.

Элиотт, не отводя взгляда, положил руку ему на ширинку и чуть сдавил. Лука охнул и широко раскрыл глаза. Хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё больше.

\- Блядь, да ну его нахуй к черту, - выпалил вдруг Элиотт и буквально набросился на Луку, повалив его на диван спиной.

Жадные руки зашарили везде, куда могли дотянуться. Они были наглыми, загребущими и длинными.

Прямо как сам Элиотт.

Лука запрокинув голову, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи.

Губы Элиотта, сухие и горячие, лихорадочно двигались по коже, цеплялись за кадык, прикусывали. 

Лука потянул парня за волосы вверх, и тот посмотрел на него сумасшедшим и голодным взглядом через свои хипстерские очки.

\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Лука. Он смотрел на Элиотта снизу вверх, запрокинув голову и раскрыв рот.

Будто приглашал.

\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - пробормотал тот и накрыл его губы своими. Мягко, тепло, сладко. - Ты только вошёл, такой взъерошенный, испуганный и синеглазый, а я уже понял, что пропал.

Луке не нравилось, что их поцелуи постоянно прерывались трепом, поэтому он снова схватил Элиотта за волосы и сам впился в его губы.

Ох, что это были за губы.

Лука задыхался от удовольствия, чувствуя нахальный язык, который шарился у него во рту как у себя дома.

Это было так вкусно, так сладко, что Лука просто уплыл.

Растекся по дивану.

Рука Элиотта забралась ему под рубашку, задрала ткань и прошлась по теплой коже, посылая по ней мурашки.

Лука рвано выдохнул в поцелуй. Как же хорошо.

Это стоило того, чтобы ждать долбаных восемнадцать лет.

Элиотт прервался на минуту, чтобы снять свои очки и положить на столик.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Луку и облизнул свои греховные губы. Потом запустил пальцы ему в волосы и чуть потянул.

\- Ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, какой ты красивый сейчас, да?

\- Уж точно не красивее тебя, - выдохнул Лука, подставляясь под ласку. 

Попытки флирта - Лука, один – ноль.

\- Как же я хочу тебя трахнуть, - Элиотт смотрел сумасшедшими глазищами.

А Лука в этот момент чувствовал, как жарился на адской сковородке.

\- Так может хватит пиздеть и займешься делом? - любезно предложил он.

И все пошло по пизде.

Они смотрели друг на друга одно долгое мгновение, а потом стали сдирать одежду.

Как ебаные психи.

Под халатом у Элиотта оказалась футболка, в вырезе которой Лука увидел поросль волос и умер ещё раз.

Он даже себе признаваться боялся, как его заводило это в парнях. 

Чуть дрожащей рукой он дотронулся до этих волос и услышал негромкий вздох.

Лука осмелел.

Он гладил везде, куда мог достать.

Стало безумно жарко. Хоть на них и остались одни штаны.

В которых, к слову, было уже пиздецки тесно.

Методы Элиотта работали на ура.

Лука не мог поверить, что все это происходило в реальности.

Он в принципе не занимался с кем-то сексом. Никогда. А тем более, с парнем.

Нет, в том, что ему нравились парни, Лука убедился давно. Но дальше простых разглядываний и фантазий дело обычно не заходило.

А тут живой, теплый мужик под руками.

От такого у кого угодно могло снести крышу.

Вот и у Лалльмана она помахала рукой и улетела с Air France в Гваделупу.

Лука гладил широкие плечи и увитые венами предплечья совершенно бездумно. Он кусал губу и сосредотачивался на том, чтобы впитать в себя как можно больше этого тактильного кайфа.

Элиотт наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век и улыбался своей демонической улыбкой.

Он дал Луке несколько минут, чтобы тот мог нащупаться вдоволь. Но его терпение явно истончалось.

\- Что? – шепотом спросил Лука, заглянув в глаза напротив. Он замер, будто его застукали за чем-то непотребным.

\- Еще пара минут и я за себя не отвечаю, - Элиотт тряхнул челкой, которая рассыпалась по его лбу. – Я тоже хочу трогать тебя. Но больше, чем трогать, я хочу тебя трахнуть. Ты ведь понимаешь это? Понимаешь, что я действительно засуну свой член в твой зад. Прямо до конца. По самые яйца.

Лука слушал, раскрыв рот.

\- Не смотри на меня своими невозможными глазищами, - Элиотт покачал головой. – Черт тебя дери, за этот взгляд душу можно продать. Ты меня вообще слышишь? Моргни два раза.

Лука рассмеялся и потянул Элиотта на себя для поцелуя.

Их губы соприкоснулись, и это снова было похоже на взрыв сверхновой, как и в первый раз.

Ему понравились обещания Элиотта, а его голос просто загипнотизировал. 

Они неловко избавились от джинсов, запутавшись в штанинах, а потом и от белья. Это чуть-чуть разрядило напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.

Но только самую малость.

Потому что как только Лука оказался лежащим под Элиоттом абсолютно голым, он понял, что его снова бьет крупная дрожь.

Элиотт обхватил рукой его за талию и повернул, укладывая вдоль дивана. Сам же навалился сверху, проталкивая бедро Луке между ног, раздвигая их.

Его бедро касалось члена Луки, из которого уже просто текло, и это было ой как неловко.

Лука покраснел и попытался как-то увернуться. Но Элиотт лишь плотнее притерся к нему, находя идеальные точки соприкосновения.

\- Чего ты дергаешься, - пробормотал он, целуя Луку за ухом. Там, где билась тонкая жилка. – Прекрати себя стесняться. Ты прекрасен.

Лука покраснел еще сильнее и шумно выдохнул. 

Они лежали настолько близко, настолько впаялись друг в друга, что это было больше, чем тесно. Сильнее, чем можно. 

Член Элиотта, твердый и увитый венками, потирался о бедро Луки. От чего у последнего закатывались глаза.

Он понимал, что не продержится долго. Его пидорасило с такой силой, что, наверное, диван под ним ходил бы ходуном, если бы Элиотт не удерживал их обоих, Луку и диван, весом своего тела.

Немного расслабившись под натиском поцелуев Элиотта, Лука развел ноги шире, подпуская и впуская ближе.

Элиотт приподнялся над ним, опираясь на руки.

\- Если ты не готов, я могу просто отсосать тебе.

Лука видел, каких усилий ему стоило держать себя в руках. Чужое возбуждение настолько будоражило и пьянило кровь, что крыша вернулась снова, сделала пересадку прямо в этой подсобке и улетела дальше на Гавайи.

\- Я, - голос плохо слушался Луку, как и обычно в обществе Элиотта, - очень хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал. Мне, блядь, еще никогда не отсасывали. Но ты обещал, что засунешь свой член мне в зад. По самые яйца. И, знаешь, это звучит охуенно здорово.

Элиотт рыкнул от этих слов и с силой проехался бедрами по бедрам Луки, заставляя того ловить глазами звезды.

Большего приглашения им обоим было и не нужно.

Лука подрагивал всем телом, замерев в предвкушении, пока Элиотт доставал из тумбочки смазку и кондомы уже нужного ему размера. Подготовился, значит.

Лалльман закусил губу и зажмурился. Ему хотелось до одури. 

Распахнув глаза, он наблюдал, как Элиотт, сидя у него в ногах, выдавил смазку себе на пальцы. Как поднес руку вниз, между разведенных ног Луки. Как проступил на впалых щеках еле заметный румянец.

Элиотт и сам был на пределе.

И от осознания этого стало хорошо-хорошо. Тепло разлилось в самом низу живота, который поджался весь от прикосновений прохладных пальцев к анусу.

Лука судорожно хватал воздух ртом, пока пальцы Элиотта осторожно гладили его изнутри.

Это было новое, совершенно нереальное ощущение.

Одно дело, трогать себя самому. И совсем другое – чувствовать в себе длинные, тонкие пальцы Элиотта.

Один, потом второй. За ними и третий.

Смазка хлюпала в заднице с неприличными звуками. Ее явно не пожалели.

Лука лежал, наполовину расслабленный, наполовину сжавшийся как тетива лука. Его согнутая в колене нога, подрагивала от напряжения, а на лбу уже выступила испарина.

Элиотт, пристально глядя ему в глаза, с пошлым мокрым звуком вытащил пальцы. Он достал презерватив и надорвал упаковку, также как недавно сделал это и с другим. На сей раз все было максимально серьезно.

На пределе, блядь, серьезности.

Лука неотрывно следил за длинными тонкими пальцами, которые достали влажную резинку, расправили ее и раскатали по твердому члену.

Это выглядело пиздец как горячо.

Лука и представить не мог раньше, что видеть, как другой парень просто надевает кондом, будет так хорошо и мучительно одновременно.

У него внутри все мышцы свело от предвкушения.

Этот член, который вот-вот должен был оказаться внутри него, был богически хорош.

У Луки рот наполнился слюной, так захотелось взять его в рот и пососать. Он мог лишь надеяться, что такая возможность еще представится.

Ну, а пока Элиотт закончил свой мучительно прекрасный ритуал и навис сверху.

Его длинные волосы свисали со лба, почти касаясь лица Луки, так близко они были друг к другу.

Элиотт не разрывал зрительного контакта, пока медленно, дюйм за дюймом, толкался внутрь тела Луки.

\- Дышите, месье Лалльман, дышите, - усмешка в голосе была такой теплой, что у Луки защемило в груди.

А еще заболело в заднице.

Потому что, блядь, этот прекрасный, охуенный член был просто огромен.

У Луки перехватило дыхание, а на его глазах выступили слезы. Так ему было плохо. И так ему было хорошо.

Плохорошо. 

Элиотт заботливо сцеловал слезы в уголках глаз Луки, а потом сделал на пробу толчок, входя до конца.

И Лука почувствовал, и даже услышал, как о его задницу шлепнули яйца Элиотта.

Блядский боженька, а это было горячо.

Чертов кипяток. Прямо как тот, что пустили сейчас по венам Луки вместо крови.

\- Ох, - только и смог выдохнуть он ошеломленно.

Элиотт понял этот сигнал и стал двигаться.

Его яйца шлепали с таким пошлым звуком, с которым мог посоперничать только звук хлюпающей смазки.

Лука был красным, словно помидор, но он наслаждался буквально каждым этим звуком.

И каждым толчком волшебного члена Элиотта внутри себя.

Через несколько минут, когда их тела полностью привыкли друг к другу, Лука уже перестал задумываться о каких бы то ни было звуках.

Он просто прислушивался к своему телу. К тому удовольствию, которое растекалось внутри.

Стягивалось в низу живота тугим узлом.

Ползло по его члену.

Текло вниз, прямо к заднице.

Он был весь наполнен этим удовольствием.

Оно буквально припекало изнутри.

Настолько сильно, что молчать уже не было сил.

С губ Луки то и дело срывались глухие стоны, которые Элиотт жадно сцеловывал, входя на поцелуе еще глубже.

Он двигался быстро, но Луке хотелось еще и еще.

Он чувствовал, что безбожно проигрывал бой с собственным рассудком.

Его глаза буквально закатывались от наслаждения каждый раз, когда член Элиотта особенно метко врезался в простату.

От этого кайфа было почти больно.

Лука сжимался все сильнее, стараясь уйти, увернуться от него.

Но куда там. Элиотт все быстрее и быстрее догонял. Набрасывался снова. Вбивал и вколачивал Луку в диван, а оргазм в Луку.

И вот, когда сознание Лалльмана чуть было не покинуло его бренное тело, Элиотт сделал свои последние, самые резкие, самые грубые толчки, и они оба буквально взорвались.

Ноги Луки дрожали от отпускавшего тела напряжения. Сам он лежал практически без сил, не понимая, как тут очутился.

Где он вообще.

В Неверленде?

Элиотт приподнялся на дрожащих руках и вытащил свой член из Луки. Тот даже не среагировал.

Презерватив улетел в ведро точным броском, Лука проводил его взглядом в последний полет, а потом посмотрел на взмокшего Элиотта.

\- Должен сказать, - голос Луки звучал слегка сорванным, - аптека у вас замечательная. И аптекарь заебись. Буду ходить только к вам. Как только смогу ходить в принципе.

Элиотт рассмеялся и уронил голову Луке на плечо.

\- Как только сможешь ходить, - проговорил он Луке куда-то в шею, - сходишь со мной на свидание.

\- Звучит охуенно здорово.


End file.
